Legendary Child
by SecretLiyanna
Summary: Evangeline Lavender Ruby Elizabeth March somehow ends up in Long Island and has come from Bath,United Kingdom. Being chased by monsters and being called the 'Legendary Child' isnt easy either. What happens to her when she ends up in Camp Half-Blood?


Evangelenes's Pov

'NO,NO,NO,NO!' I screamed in my head. Great another army of monsters are chasing me again. Its even harder when you've been stabbed on both sides of your waist. I pulled out my charm bracelet and took out my bow and arrows. Im not _that_ good at archery but that was the first thing I pulled out.

"HELP! STUPID DEMI-GOD PEOPLE! CANT YOU HEAR/SEE THAT IM BEING CHASED BY THOUSANDS OF STUPID MONSTERS?" I screamed " OI! STUPID AMERICAN GITS!" As you can see, im not American, im , British. How does a girl all the way from Bath United Kingdom get here to Long Island NY? Well, why dont you ask my mother?

_**Flashback (some Info about myself)**_

_I waked down the city center with bags of clothing,electronics and books. It was like every normal day. Bath is big. Surprisingly everyone in this lovely town knows me. I sighed sheepishly. I hate not having a mother. I hate not having a father. I aslo hate how I live all by myself in an apratment. I checked my watch. 4:30 pm. I ran over to the local coffee shop._

_"Hello there Evan." smiled Amy Kae." What do you want today sweetie?"_

_I smiled back " Just cold water and 2 beagles and a parmesan chicken salad please." thats going to be my dinner tonight. I didnt feel like cooking for myself tonight. Sure, its alot more money to buy your food instead of cooking it but I have the money. I've just started buying already cooked meals . Im not trying to brag or anything, but what can a 13 year old british girl do with 55 million pounds that her father gave her before she died? (FYI thats around 92 928 682 U.S. Dollars I think) _

_Amy smiled at me and gave me my food. I let her keep the change. See that? Im nice. Sure I can be bosy,rude, obnoxious and very cunning but I have a nice side in me too. All evil people do. Evil people either should learn how to be nice or get killed by good people. I'd rather learn how to be ncie than get killed. I walked up to my lovely apartment. It's above the city center of Bath. _

_'Come to Newyork child.' said a voice in my mind. It sounded so...nostalgic. 'Do not worry child. I will help you find your way. I will guide you along with your grandmother. Hurry they are coming.'_

_Something told me that I should listen to the scary voice in my mind and go to New York. I reluctantly packed my things in a duffle bag and a large backpack. I stepped out of my beautiful home and looked at the place that I might never see again. I heard a frightning roar scream out and yelled "THATS HER! GET THE LEGENDARY CHILD AND KILL HER!" cold sweat ran down my cheek and I ran to the nearest bus and headed towards the harbour._

_The harbour_

_'Call for Poseidons help, daughter. Your Great grand-father will surely help you. I'll make him if he doesnt. And if he lets you die I might as well stupify him. Hurry! They are coming closer!'_

_I panicked and yelled inside of my head ' Why cant ypu help me? Im your daughter right and your my mother!' silence. What a loving mother. 'Uh Poseidon? Grandad? Uh hi. Its Evangelene Lavender Ruby Elizabeth March talking to you. Your apparent great-grand daughter.'_

_'JUST ASK HIM FOR HELP CHILD!' yelled my i guess mother 'Για την αγάπη του Δία παιδί μου! Θέλετε να ζήσουν ή όχι;! Δεν εισαγωγές! Ξέρει ήδη ποιος είσαι!' __My brain clicked to greek translating to 'For the love of Zeus, my child! Do you want to live or not? No introductions! He already knows who you are! ' I know 15 different languages. Cool right? Oh and already knowing who I am? Pedo much?_

_'Okay then Grandad. Please help me get to Long Island please! Im being chased by er..' I turned around and panicked 'EMPOUSA'S, CYCLOPES AND OTHER EVIL MONSTERS! EKK! THEYRE COMING CLOSER! HELP ME!'_

_A large wave pulled ,e into the water and I fell into a deep sleep._

**_END OF (LONG) FLASHBACK_**

Armies of demi-god children attacked and ran up to me

" Child? Are you alright?" asked a horse man " I am Chiron. You have pobably heard about me in-"

I waved my hand and clucthed my stomach " Yes, yes. Greek Myths..er.. stories. God are real, blah,blah,blah." I winced " Can you help me? If you can see clearly I've been stabbed on both sides of my waist and im bleeding pools of blood. I would love to take care of my wounds all by myself but I cant becuase im in herendous pain and I really think that I might collaps right now, maybe even die!"

Someone muttered" She sounds like Mr.D when he's grumpy. Maybe Dionysus child?"

Imposible. My father, Fredrick Alfred March died 8 years ago, leaving a helpless 5 year old daughter to strive in this world all alone without a mother to grieve over her fathers death with her. I looked above my head. Many golden symbols appeared over my head and everyone bowed.

"All hail Evangelene Lavender Ruby Elizabeth March, daughter of-"

I blacked out and collapsed on the ground. Great, I collaps or even die without know who my mother is and not even know what those monsters ment by calling me the 'Legendary Child.' Great. just great.

* * *

><p>Hi there it is Secret Liyanna here. This is my first fanfic so if you actually like it, please review and if I do get at least 1 or more reviews I will right up the next chapter! ( But first I gotta figure out how) Byez! BTW BATH IS AN ACTUAL PLACE IN THE UK AND I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE!<p> 


End file.
